Spying on Spying Spies
Note: Swivel translations included! Blurr and Arcee are scouting out the areas around the Forge's perimeter, because Prowl needs to make sure Starscream is -actually- a traitor. A traitor to Megatron, that is, and NOT a traitor to the Autobots. Because Starscream is probably more prone to betray as many people as he possibly can than stick to a few. So far, so good, at least according to all appearances. They'll just have to make sure he hasn't let the information slip... but there's reasonable confidence that he'd go to great lengths to make sure he hasn't--after all, it's -his- nice comfortable life at stake. Panacea knows nothing of betrayals really. At least, not personally. Comapred to many on the planet, her own life has been pretty easy, but that doesn't mean she's entirely insensitive to the things that go on around her. At the moment she's sitting just outside her little shop and home combined. It's not much to look at, but then again, what in Kaon is these days? Maybe the two have passed by her, maybe not. It's been rather quiet scouting time, thus far. Arcee hasn't spoken much to Blurr since the whole operation to capture Blast Off. "Sooooo... how's it going with, um, with things?" she asks, hoping he's still not using the F-Stop thing against her. Maybe he's glitched a few dozen times since the mission, and has since forgotten that embarassing thing. She hopes that's the case. Betrayal? Politics? Anything relevant? Swivel knows none of that. Or perhaps she knows more than she realises. As a femme who doesn't see the whole picture, but picks up snippets, she would hardly realise the value of any of her present engrams. That aside, this merry femme is exiting a building not far from where Panacea's current residence and place of work is. As she does so, she tucks something away and looks about in an uncharacteristically surreptitious manner before proceeding to turn down a street at an easy, carefree gait. She turns yet another corner... Arcee is in luck. It's possible that Blurr never even realized 'Shutterfly' was her. So he's kind of puzzled at why she's sounding so awkward and uneasy. He turns to her with a childishly curious expression. "So far, so good." The racer replies with a shrug. "You okay? You sound uneasy, like I make you nervous or something." He glances around, and spots Swivel looking as if she's got something to hide. Well that can never be up to any good, not in Kaon! << Let's tail her. The green femme who just walked out of that building. >> Panacea can't tell Arcee or Blurr from anyone else on Cybertron. But if Swivel walks by where she sits, she'll likely wave at the quirky little femme. For now, however, she's just reading a datapad with apparent interest. "<< Okay, sounds good, let's go. >>" Arcee seems kind of relieved that Blurr probably never caught on to her old Kaon disguise. WHEW. "Nooo, not at all, I just... you know, this city, it's... not my favorite." She observes Swivel curiously... now that's a new face. That isn't someone she observed in the Forge in her undercover work. The currently tailed femme does, indeed walk past Panacea, and her purple optics do perceive a wave. This causes the femme to come to a stop and wave back. "'Allo ther, y'in good sp'rits?" she inquires in a most pleasant tone. She hesitates a moment as if quickly weighing something in her mind. After coming to some conclusion to some dillema of her own, she takes a few strides closer to Panacea. "Y'in Kaon now? Ev'ear from tha' Whirl mech?" S.T.: "Hello there, are you in good spirits?" "You're in Kaon now? Ever hear from that Whirl mech?" <> Blurr replies in agreement with Arcee. He continues to tail the green fembot, but keeps a fair distance back so they'd just look like bystanders happening in the same direction. He also makes note of the other femme who is greeted. Whirl, huh. Panacea puts her hands up in a semi-defensive gesture. "No, I haven't heard from him," she says softly to Swivel. She must be picking up Swivel speak because she barely looked confused this time. "But from the way he was talking, I'm not surprised. If people won't ask me for help, then there's no a whole lot I can do." She shrugs. "I'm a medic, not a tracker." Then she smiles slightly. "Yes, I'm in Kaon now. It's not much, but I have a feeling that the people here are really going to need whatever help they can get." For the benefit of the law types, Panacea is a pretty new face here too. Yup, not noticing Blurr or Arcee yet. If they're not injured, attempting to injure someone, or speaking to her directly then they won't really garner her attention. "<< I haven't seen either of them in the Forge file footage, >>" Arcee tightbeams to Blurr. "<< Yet they seem to know Whirl... >>" Swivel places a hand on her chin and nods slowly. "Mmmmm. I dunna if'e gotter D'end safe 'er no., bein' blind 'n all." Swivel remarks, looking a little pensive for a moment. But then she shrugs and smiles. "Buh, w'id'er best, yeah?" The femme does not seem to notice the other two shadowing her. She maintains a pleasant demeanor as she speaks with the medic. "Na'much more 'en'at we c'do. No'like I'l see 'im 'gain 'enway," Swivel adds with a shrug. "But 'en... I keep runnin'ter ya, e'en in an'er city. Strange, innit?" S.T.: "Hmm. I don't know if he got to Dead End safe or not, him being blind and all." "But, we did our best, yes?" "Not much more then that we can do. It is not like I wil see him again anyway." "But, then... I keep running int to you, even in another city. Strange, is it not?" << Me either. Maybe they're new in town. >> Blurr watches them thoughtfully for a few moments longer, trying to figure out what, if anything, Swivel had been hiding. "Once he got into his other form, he should be fine," says Panacea. "Though, if he does go looking for revenge he won't be okay for long, I'm sure." She pauses. "As for running into you, well, I'm not too surprised. Seems neither of us are much for high class, eh?" With that she laughs softly. "Hopefully no one has fallen on you today." If there is anyone untoward about knowing Whirl, she doesn't seem to be aware of it and is discussing him quite freely, though nothing terribly personal since that would be a breech of confidence. If Swivel /is/ hiding something, Panacea is not aware of it. Either that, or she's a pretty good actress. At the moment she seems completely at ease. Of course, that itself might be a problem considering the city she is in. Someone HAS noticed Blurr and Arcee, however. Blast Off stops where he was walking down the street and stares at the two Autobots. They look a little different, but... not different enough. Not enough that HE wouldn't know them a mile away. He's 99 percent sure it's THEM. How could it NOT be, and who are they looking at like that? His trigger finger twitches immediately, and he *wants* to bring out his blaster like ASAP and start shooting at Blurr. But perhaps Swift Blade is finally getting through to him just a little, and Blurr's young age and brainwashed status stills his hand after all. Also- something tells him Arcee wouldn't stand around and LET him shoot Blurr, and he's not quite ready to pick a fight with HER. Of course, he doesn't know she was "Shutterfly". Blast Off remains ready for battle, however, pondering just what he shoudl do now. He glances around quickly, taking note of things- escape routes, people in the area, etc. He's far enough away from the two Autobots that he hasn't spotted who THEY are spying on yet. It's a double layer of spying (!) as Blast Off edges back and just... watches for now. What ARE they doing here? With Blurr around, he knows it's NOTHING good. Arcee- he's still trying to figure out. Arcee hasn't yet noticed Blast Off, or she'd probably already be well on her way out of Kaon. This place unnerves her, even on a good day. It takes her quite some time to build up the steely resolve she's known for later on in her life. "<< Whirl doesn't seem the...type...to have a lot of femme friends, >>" she notes to Blurr via tightbeam, smirking slightly. Oh, Swivel is hiding something. Whether it is incriminating or even relevant, though, remains to be seen. "S'ya got yerself set up?" Swivel inquires further. This seems to be just any old conversation of two acquaintences having a chance meeting. Actually, that is actually what is happening. "Mebbe'f I getter job in D'end, I'll ask 'round 'bout Whirl an' let'ya know. 'Less ya dun care much 'bout patients once'ey leave yer care." If Blast Off has not noticed Swivel, AKA the Urchin, or Panacea, there is a VERY high chance she notice him, or even see him should she cast a glance around. Which she does. She glances about her person, looking every which way before turning her attention back to Panacea. Sure, she probably sees Blurr and Arcee, but they simply may not register as anything to pay much attention to. S.T.: "So you got yourself set up?" "Maybe if I get a job in Dead End, I'll ask around about Whirl and let you know. Unless you do not care much about patients once they leave your care." << Haha, no. >> Blurr laughs. Wait has he even ever -met- Whirl? Anyway that's irrelevant. << I'm going to try something. Watch my back. >> He hasn't noticed Blast Off yet, so he starts to approach the two fembots. Probably just as Swivel is glancing around, too, so she'd probably catch sight of him. "You looking for someone?" Arcee nods, and casually walks away, taking cover in a nearby alleyway where she keenly watches whatever insanity Blurr is about to attempt. Probably there to sign a few autographs or something. But she takes out her laser-pistol, just in case. For now, Blast Off just keeps watching from the shadows. He wnats to know WHY those two are here. As they approach the two fembots, the Combaticon notices who they are for the first time. Hmm. There's that *street urchin* again.... the one who needs some *cultural lessons*. And... that's the medic! The one who treated.... Blast Off does actually feel a twinge of something... guilt, maybe? At least a slight... concern. He really *wasn't* trying to kill Whirl, he just wanted him to back off. And he was *jealous* Not a good combination. The shuttleformer's optics glance away, then returns to watch Arcee leave. For now he remains focused on Blurr, who he sees as the greater (and more annoying) threat. "I can't really say that I don't care about them once they've left," Panacea says slowly, tapping a finger on the side of her cheek thoughtfully. "I guess you could say I maintain an interest, but I don't know that I'd go tracking them all down or anything to make sure they're okay." She considers this for a few more moments. "But I would appreciate it in this particular case, mostly because he left my care without a full recovery due to his unique situation." There's nothing really holding her back from talking to Swivel about something she was already there to witness. If she hadn't been, the medic would have been more tight lipped. As for the notion of someone listening in from a distance, well, that thought doesn't occur to her. Finally someone else approaches. Since she's not the one roaming around, she's going to assume Blurr's question is for Swivel. Still, she gives the blue mech a cheerful wave and a nod of her head in greeting. Of course, she still doesn't see Blast Off. She has no reason to be looking around for anyone else. "Mm, yeah, I kin see'at. An I'd b'sure ter let'ya know if I 'ear'nything." Swivel responds. She rolls her shoulder back and lifts her chin. "Think ya'l b'in Kaon fer 'while?" Swivel inquires. A new voice added to the conversation certainly causes Swivel to give Blurr a nice, long look. Then with a nonchalant shrug, she asnwers his question. "No'zactly." She then tilts her head curiously, as though inquiring with a glance of her large purple optics as to why he'd ask. But then, Blurr isn't a mind reader. S.T.: "Mm, yes, I can see that. And I would be sure to let you know if I hear anything." "Do you think you will be in Kaon for a while?" "Not exactly." Blurr smiles amiably. Oh, yeah. Look at him nice and long Swivel, because he is -so- incredibly attractive. After all being a celebrity kind of has that as a requirement. "Oh, I thought I heard you saying something about asking around for someone, so it sounded like you were missing someone? I could help you find them, if you gave me a description and their last known location." Always so helpful, that Blurr! Right?"What's your name?" He glances over at Panacea, too. "And you too? Friend of yours?" For now, Blast Off continues to watch and do his OWN spying. HA, SEE THIS, BLURR? You're not the ONLY one who can SPY on people! Mwahahaha! Of course, he's not incredibly well suited for it, but his dark colors are chosen that way for a reason. Muted browns, purples and grays DO at least let the sniper blend in. "I figure I will be as long as there's people here that need fixing," Panacea says easily. "This is a big mining city, and miners are kinda my specialty, so hopefully it'll be a good fit." She leans back on the rather rustic bench she's sitting on. "You can have a seat if you like," she invites to Swivel. "And if you ever see anyone who needs help again, or you need help yourself, you can always give me a call. I might not be able to come right away, but it never hurts to ask." Then she looks over at Blurr with a smile. "Well, he's not exactly missing. It's just the last time we saw him he was a bit worse for wear, you know?" Extending a rather slim hand she continues on to say, "My name is Panacea." Oh, hi Blast Off! No, not really. Panacea goes on not noticing the sniper. If ever a sniper did go after her, she'd probably be in trouble. But that's kind of the POINT of having snipers, isn't it? A trickle of laughter bubbles out of Swivel's vocoder. The mech sure does look really familiar. But the colours are a bit too dark, aren't they? And a celebrity athlete wouldn't talk to /her/ so clearly it is someone else. That is the only thing that allows Swivel to remain casual. "Yah, s'as she says! Jus' cur'ous if 'e got a new optic 'n such. Only 'avin' one 'en losin' it blows 'zost." Swivel places her arms behind her back, glancing back at Panacea and the offered bench. "Na, canna make m'self too comfy. Gotter job, but figger, yeah, gotter time 'nuff fer quick chat." S.T.: "Yes, it is as she says. Just curious if he got a new optic and such. Only having one and then losing it blows exhaust." "No, I can not make myself too comfortable. Got a job, but I figure, yes, I got time enough for a quick chat." Blurr nods and smiles politely. "Panacea, nice to meet you. I'm Blurr. But you probably already knew that." he chuckles and peers at Swivel. "Yeah that'd be hard, nice to have friends who care, though. But uhm, I don't think I caught your name, if you said it already?" he asks, tilting his head slightly at the green fembot. "You from around here?" Blast Off fights the urge to barge in and tell the two fembots STOP- don't trust that mech!!!! But one, that would ruin the whole *spy* thing and two, they might or might not listen anyway. Ah well. For now- still spying. Panacea is in no way insulted that Swivel turns down the seat and she just shrugs. "Yeah, poor mech had a rough cycle of it, but if he can find a new optic, then he'll be just fine." Pause. "Until he gets into another fight," she says sounding distinctly annoyed at the prospect. As for Blurr's introduction, that gets a little laugh out of her. "Well, I couldn't know for sure until you said so. After all, someone could be made to look like you," she points out. "Even now you could be fibbing, but I'll take you at your word that you're who you say you are." Her tone is teasing, not suspicious at all. Swivel freezes for a moment. Blurr? She reamains in a state of what might be shock. But then she recovers with a racuous laugh and swings an arm to connect a light and friendly punch with Blurr's arm. "G'orff! Y'naw Blurr. Y'look ther part, buh n'way Blurr'd talk ter rabble like m'self," Swivel insists. That is a much easier conclusion to come to. She continues laughing, shaking her head. Still, perhaps this isn't a scene she ought to remain in for much longer. "I'ly gotter b'yon m'way! I dun wanner get yelled at or beat!" S.T.: "Get off! You are not Blurr. You look the part, but thereis no way Blurr would talk to rabble like myself." "I really got to be on my way. I do not want to get yelled at or beat!" Oh, Blurr would be -quite- happy to demonstrate something to prove to them that he -wass indeed Blurr. He laughs, noticing that Pan wilted a bit when Swivel declined to take a seat. FWIP! Suddenly he's sitting next to her, instead. "Well that's true, I -could- be lying. But I don't know of anyone else who can move like I can." he says with a grin. "Aw, hey I didn't even get your name!" he urges the other fembot. "Come on, if you thought I was like that then you're too pessimistic." Blast Off huffs to himself softly, Oh yes that IS Blurr. Who he'd still like to shoot, really, but he refrains from it. The Combaticon is such a good person! Unlike those accursed Autobots.... though that line of thinking just makes him more bitter, taking him to spark extractions and Shiftlock and.... no, he tries to NOT think about that, lest he get upset, and continue to just listen. "If you have to go, then I won't keep you," Panacea says to Swivel. "Feel free to drop by when you're in the area again." Then suddenly Blurr is sitting beside her. She does a double take and gawks for a few moments. Then she laughs. "Well, you've got me there. Knowing what I know about the Cybertronian body, it would be hard to match that sort of speed." When he mentions Swivel's pessimism, she shrugs her shoulders. "Not everyone is kind to the lower caste," she says a bit sadly. "And denying that fact doesn't really help anyone." So far Panacea probably hasn't said anything worth listening to in particular, but at least Blast Off will be able to pick up on the fact that she's not TOO worried about Whirl. In a complete change in demeanor, Swivel throws up her arms in alarm. "OHIAMSOSORRYFORGIVEME!" She drops to her knees and clasps her hands together, holding them out pleadingly. "Uh, uh, m'name? Sorry I d'in tell ya right'way. It's Swivel!" She glances around and still on her knees, shuffles back a few small paces, which might look rather odd. "I REAAAAAAAALLY oughtter go now 'fore an'one sees..." S.T.: "Oh I am so sorry, forgive me." "Uh, uh, my name? Sorry I did not tell you right away. It is Swivel." "I really ought to go now before anyone sees..." "Well," Blurr begins obstinately. "-I- am. I mean, frag, I rescued a disposble caste right out of getting sold for research or some other terrible thing and guess what she's practically Senate material now!" he brags. Yes, he's -such- a good person. He believes that very sincerely. He glances down at Swivel, chuckling. "Hey now, there's no need for that. Nice to meet you, Swivel. I try to get around, you know--let everyone know they matter, not just the rich types." He motions for her to get up, but gives her a curious look. "Sees what?" he questions. Sees what? Who? Who sees what? Blast off is suddenly worried he's been spotted, and he edges a little further into those shadows. Blurr's words make him cringe. Does he really believe all that? Does he have a clue who and what he really is? That he's just some puppet whose strings are pulled by corrupt mechs that aren't even there right now? Mechs who did... unspeakable things to Blurr- and to Shiftlock. "Whoa, easy there fella," Panacea says to Blurr. "No one is saying you are at fault. Just some of the lower caste people have a knee jerk reaction to those of a high caste. It's a symptom of our system." She shrugs, apparently not too concerned about the system at the moment. Panacea looks at Swivel down on her knees and just shakes her head. "You need to calm down too; you're making me jittery." No, she doesn't actually look jittery. Slowly. Very slowly Swivel gets back onto her feet, but avoids optic contact with Blurr. There are a lot of thoughts swimming through her head, and she looks conflicted, vulnerable, and lost. A series of micro-expressions cross her face in rapid succession. Surprise. Disbelief. Relief. Concern. Anxiety. Horror. Anger. Guilt. Fear. Concern again. Bemusement. Uncertainty. Yes. Uncertainty is where it manages to stay for more than a nanosecond. Her posture is still a bit slouched, as if she can't help but to continue to put up a physical or social barrier between herself and Blurr. "Uh..." she says. She glances about herself. She thought she saw something move away as she does so, and peers in the general direction of Blast Off for a moment. But then continues searching about herself. "Uh.... see..." She continues to stammer more nonsensical syllables than usual. After a moment she lifts her chin a bit, wearing a concerned expression as she looks at Blurr. "Well.. e'en you notter get trouble fer talkin' ter me... I still can get inter lots 'o trouble if summon just sees me not treatin' you 'spectfully," Swivel explains, speaking more slowly and with a bit more enunciation. "I, uh, I... I dun wanna sound rude... I really dun wanna, 'coz I wanner be nice ter evr'y un. I do. But.... 'en ya bein' a bit, well, er, naive? Tha' jus' coz yer not lik 'em... that I dun still know mah place, an' so do a lotter peeps?" S.T.: "Well, even ig you not get trouble for talking to me... I still can get into lots of trouble if someone just sees me not treating you respectfully." "I, uh, I... I do not want to sound rude... I really do not want to, because I want to be nice to everyone. I do. But... are you not being a bit, well, er, naive? That just because you are not like them that I do not still know my place, and so do a lot of people?" Blurr sighs at the mention of 'the system', lowering his optics slightly for a moment. "Yeah, it's definitely not a perfect system, but what can we do besides make the best of it, right?" he asks, perking up at that. "Which is why I'm here, talking to you two right now." The racer replies, still smiling. He watches as Swivel very slowly gets back to her feet. I mean, could -anyone- move -any- slower?? "Hey," he gets up from his seat next to Panacea and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay?" he says softly, leaning in just a -little- bit. "Having a lot of money or being fast doesn't make me a better person than you." As if he -actually- thinks that. Does he? "You're right, I don't know everything, but I just try my best to make my little corner of the world a better place. But enough about me, what about you? You work around here somewhere?" Blast Off watches Swivel's odd reaction. Normally, the high caste mech wouldn't have ever paid it any attention. But he's no longer quite so... high caste, and now HE is the one stuck here in the gutter with the rest of them. He's seen that look, now- here among the disposables. And HE's feeling a bit... disposable himself these days. Even shuttles aren't granted the respect they once were- they aren't even properly maintained anymore. Still.... Blast Off has too much pride to think of himself as "disposable". No. He's not. But Swivel seems to be... he remembers her reaction to him- her worry that he'd throw things at her. Pfft. Yes, as much as Blast Off likes being high caste (or did).... some things NEED to change around here. And soon. Swivel's glance towards his direction causes him to stiffen slightly. Has he ben spotted? But then she turns and it seems the coast is clear. Panacea watches Swivel with interest and perhaps a little pity. No, not quite pity. Compassion? "Just talking to him shouldn't be a problem if you're not trying to con him into anything or making," she grins slightly, "unwarranted advances." She shakes her head. "I don't see you doing either. Last time I checked complete silence wasn't expected out of any caste." Then again, she was pretty comfortable back in her hometown; other places might have different 'rules'. Either way, Blurr hasn't seemed terribly uppity as of yet. "Making the best of something means acceptance," she says to Blurr. "What we can do is set a good example. You're doing pretty good with that so far as I can see." Yeah, she's not interested in fighting 'the system'. If it changed, she'd be happy, but mechs get hurt now, and mechs will get hurt later. Even if peace was fully achieved, there would still be accidents. The system doesn't change her function. And, damn it Panacea, you need to be more alert. It takes some time, but Swivel eventually nods her head and softens to the idea, even allowing her body language to relax. She gives one more glance about herself. "Well...." Her gaze then shifts to the hand on her shoulder, as though it were something strange. But, at least it is a hand and not a pincer. She slowly raises her hand as if to place it over his, but then hesitates, and drops her arm. "Makin' ther best o'ny sit'shun is oner m'own mottos," she begins to say, sharing a small smile. "I mu'rather smile 'en frown. Laugh 'en cry. Live 'en jus' 'xist." As she is saying this, her expression brightens up much more. Falter. Swivel cocks an optic ridge at Panacea looking a bit confused for a moment. "Unwanted 'vances? Whadiz tha' mean?" S.T.: "Well..." "Making the best of any situation is one of my own mottos." "I would much rather smile than frown. Laugh than cry. Live than just exist." "Unwanted advances? What does that mean?" "See now, that's more like it. It's a good motto to have. I'm pretty sure if you just live by that every cycle, you'll look back one day and not have too many regrets." Blurr squeezes her shoulder affectionately a little bit, then drops his hand away, still smiling. He nods to Panacea. "Thanks Pan, I try." Friendly nicknames already, eh? Seems so. "Being a good example kind of becomes pretty important when you've got so many people watching you." Whew, she didn't notice him after all. That's good, he supposes. Blast Off shifts on a foot, but otherwise remains still. Though OMP Puh-lease, all this treacly simpering coming from Blurr is gonna make the Combaticon nauseous... In fact.. it might be better if he just got *out* of here, unnoticed, and informed Onslaught of this. Yes, that would probably be wise. So the shuttleformer slips even further into the shadows and retreats. But now he knows where Panacea has set up shop, and he may return to try and find out how Whirl is. If only for Shiftlock's sake... or in honor of her /memory/, rather. "Make a move, hit on him, you know?" Panacea says with a little smirk. Okay, maybe the other femme doesn't know, but unless asked so directly, Panacea is not going to be the one to explain it. Because then she'd probably want to go into more detail than the other femme wants...from a medic's point of view that is. As for the familiarity, she doesn't seem to mind and smiles back easily to the very famous mech. If he isn't going to demand that they genuflect, then she's not going to put any special effort into treating him like a high and mighty lord or anything. "Trying is good. But I can only imagine having to live up to that many pairs of optics watching me. So far fixing people hasn't become a spectator sport." And Blast Off is more than welcome to show up and try to get Panacea to talk. Really, he is. "'It on 'im?" Swivel tilts her head, and then her optics bulge wider than they had been before and she throws her hands over her mouth, which is making a silent O shape. After a moment. "M'I gunner g'in trouble fer tryin' ter punch 'im? I dinna know, er, dinna think, I mean... I was'na tryin' ter..." she stammers over her own words as she misoncstrues the meaning entirely. She then glances over at Blurr, and calms down almost immediately. "But, uh, yer na mad... an' bein' all... assurin' 'n such... so it w'unt 'unwanted', yeah? We good?" S.T.: "Hit on him?" "Am I going to get int trouble for trying to punch him? I did not know, er, I did not think, I mean... I was not trying to..." "But, uh, you are not mad... and being all... reassuring and such... so it was not unwanted, yes? Are we good?" Blurr laughs. "She didn't mean 'hit' in that way. I think she meant it in more of a figurative sense." However, he doesn't explain any further than that. He shrugs at Panacea. "You get used to it, I guess, after having done it all your life." It's not that he lacks confidence, or anything, after all. The racer nods reassuringly at Swivel. "Nah, I'm not mad." he pats her on the back. "I'm not the sort of mech who looks down his nose at anyone just because they're not famous or rich or whatever. Heh. It may surprise you but being rich and famous actually has plenty of downsides." Panacea just shakes her head. "I meant push yourself on him in a romantic way," she says with a sigh. She has to remember not every femme has a whole town of 'big brothers' like she did. "I really can't make myself any clearer without getting extremely technical or," and she grins, "rather crass." She tilts her head to the side as she listens to Blurr. "Still, with that sort of attention, you could make a lot of people feel valued, even if they didn't actually get paid anymore than they are now. Sometimes a good word here and there can go a long way, you know?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I personally don't care what caste someone is. They're hurt? I fix'em." Swivel smiles freely at receiving the pat on the back. That was usually a gesture for 'good job' from other peers. So clearly she'd done something right. And that makes the femme feel good, and she has no qualms with hiding it. She listens to both Burr and Panacea correct her misunderstanding and her optics ficker in comprehension, "Ooooooooh!" She nods her head. "I getcha. Ah ha ha ha. No, I move 'round t'much ter think 'bout romance." She pauses for a moment and looks at Blurr. "Ya di'ask me 'bout m'work, bu' I dinna think I told ya en'thin. Sorry 'bout bein' rude." She glances about. "But speakin' o' work, I ree'otter g'this message on s'way... coz tha's what I do. One o' ther thin's, anyhoo." S.T.: "I got you. No, I move around too much to think about romance." "You did ask me about my work, but I do not think I told you anything. Sorry about being rude." "But speaking of work, I really ought to get this message on its way, because that is what I do. One of the things, anyway." "Yeah? What do you think I could say to make people feel valued? Or do?" Blurr asks Panacea. It's an honest question. No sarcasm or anything implied. His interest is piqued when she mentions fixing. "So you're a medic, huh?" Swivel gets a warm smile. "You're a courier, then?" He grins. "Well hey, that's what I do. Other than racing, that is." A shrug. "When you can move as fast as I can, you always seem to end up with a lot of extra time on your hands, no matter how many different jobs you have." The racer chuckles. "So where are you headed? I might be able to clue you in on some shortcuts." Panacea looks relieved that she doesn't have to explain any further. Not that she personally minds, but it's something that Swivel should figure out for herself. "Well, you'd better get going then Swivel; people get cranky when things are late. Believe me, for some, I can never repair them fast enough." She shakes her head. Then she looks over to Blurr. "Well, your fuel and upgrades and repairs all have to be made from something, right? They don't come out of thin air. Miners have to dig a lot of that stuff up, and it's dangerous. Just think of all the jobs that people have to do to keep the planet going. Just giving a shout out to those people makes them feel like they're not ignored." Finally she rises from her seat and stretches. "But I have a few things to look over and I should probably get back into work mode. It was nice meeting you Blurr. If I see you again, maybe I'll press you for an autograph." "S'right. I curry." Swivel responds with laughter in her tone. "Wha? Wa-wait... y'do ther same thin' I do?" She thinks for a moment or two. A long moment. "Oh... bu' yer so fast, 'course.... tha's ther dif'rence 'tween us. Y'can do my job better." One might think this was sarcastic or bitter, but her tone indicates that she is just sussing out a simple fact. She then smiles to Blurr's offer. "Sorry, I's told notter tell en'one where I'm g'won." She shrugs her shoulders. "Them jobs pay better," she justifies. "Uh... so.... dun follow me 'er an'thin'." S.T.: "That is right. I curry." "What? Wait... you do the same thing I do?" "Oh... but you are so fast, of course... that is the difference between us. You can do my job better." "Sorry, I was told not to tell anyone where I am going." "Those jobs pay better." "Uh... so... do not follow me or anything." Oh, but Swivel can't stop Blurr from following her, can she? He just gives her a charming sort of grin. "You sure about that, Swivel? I know the routes pretty well." He lowers his voice and leans in a little. "They don't have to know about it, do they? And even if they find out and deny you pay, I'd just compensate you for it." Then he straightens. "Besides, it's not as if you could stop me from following you, anyway. I mean, do you really think I want anything other than to help you?" Come on, with that winning smile, how could anyone -not- trust him? "I'd be wounded to hear it if you did." Though he doesn't really act like he would. Finally, he shrugs. "Oh well, I won't try to force anything on you." He smirks. "See you around, Pan. Swivel." And then he's gone. Does he actually follow Swivel? Perhaps she'll never know. Each time Blurr moves in closer to continue trying to convince Swivel to 'break the rules' so to speak, she looks rather baffled, a little conflicted, and somewhat perturbed. "Uh...." is all the response she manages. If one were to mention unwanted advances, this would be Swivel's version of the definition. "Wellum..." and "But..." are all Swivel manages to get out between Blurr's comments. Sure, she smiles back when he smiles, but it is more of a helpless, lost smile than one that really show cases appreciation for his interference. And then he's gone. Swivel glances about, takes a few uncertain steps after waving goodbye to Pan, and transforms. After a moment's hesitation, she revs up her engines and dashes off, accelerating amazingly fast, but not reaching a high top speed.